Dans le coeur d'un tigre
by Natsusz
Summary: Il l'avait fait. Yuri Plisetsky ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Mais même s'il pouvait changer les choses, le ferait-il ? Yuri Plisetsky x Otabek Altin


" _ **Bordel,**_ _ **comment ça a pu arriver**_ _ **?!**_ "

Voilà ce que Yuri Plisetsky répétait inlassablement depuis un moment déjà, accompagné parfois par quelques " _ **Blyat**_ _,_ _ **j'suis trop con**_ _ **!**_ " qui semblaient ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était une cascade de lamentations que Yurio déversait sans relâche en espérant trouver une solution à cette situation qui, pour lui, était des plus embarrassantes. Il savait pourtant que se lamenter de la sorte ne le ramènerait pas en arrière, mais si ça lui permettait au moins d'extérioriser la honte qui le rongeait, alors il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Mais malgré ses rugissements persistants, les sentiments qui le contrariaient ne semblaient pas s'amoindrir. Il se mit alors à détruire à peu près tout ce qu'il trouva à sa portée. La table fût propulsée à travers la pièce, les cadres furent brisés, les coussins... déchirés ? Lacérés ? Arrachés ? Quiconque avait comparé le russe à un chaton aurait bien vite changé d'avis en le voyant à cet instant. Un tigre. Voilà une comparaison bien plus proche de la réalité. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le stopper. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. " _Yuri ?_ " Et merde. La dernière personne qu'il voulait voir était justement celle qui venait de l'appeler à travers la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. La chambre d'hôtel. Et merde. Il allait se faire passer un de ces savons... Tant pis ! Il se ferait engueuler comme le gamin capricieux et impulsif qu'il était et tout serait terminé. Tout, sauf cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. " _Yuri, je peux entrer ?_ ". Il manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Lui dire de se casser ? Non.. il n'allait pas fuir à nouveau. L'ignorer ? Comme si ça allait marcher. Lui ouvrir... Vu le bordel qui régnait dans la pièce, ce n'était pas non plus une option envisageable.

" _-_ **_Nan_** ** _!_** , se décida le russe. _Pis qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord_ _?!_

 _-_ _...  
_  
 _-_ _Si c'est pour pas répondre, casse-toi Otabek_ _!_

 _-_ _Yuri..._ , commença le Kazakh, _tu es gêné, je le comprends bien mais tu n'as pas à te mettre dans des états pareils..._

\- _Hein ?!,_ le coupa le plus jeune _, pas de quoi me mettre dans des états pareils ? Bordel, j'viens de me taper la honte devant tout le monde là_ !

\- _Je dirais pas ça. C'est juste que c'était... inattendu, surtout venant de toi._ "

Inattendu, hein ? Bien sûr que c'était inattendu ! Même pour lui ça l'était, il n'avait rien contrôlé. Il avait embrassé Otabek. Et ce n'était pas un baiser chaste qu'il lui avait donné, non. C'était le genre de baiser langoureux, passionné et... mouillé. Et devant tout le monde. Devant Viktor et son porcinet, devant Chris, JJ, Michel, Sara, devant Pichit qui comme à son habitude était armé de son redoutable smartphone, devant Lilia, Yakov et tous les autres. Et devant le monde entier. Parce qu'il avait bien évidemment fait ça en plein milieu de la patinoire, juste après l'annonce de sa victoire. Il était arrivé 1er chez les seniors dès sa première participation, il avait gagné l'or, il avait embrassé Otabek. Ce n'était ni pour le remercier de ses encouragements, ni pour le consoler de sa défaite. C'était arrivé et il n'avait rien compris. Après avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait bien évidemment pris la fuite et s'était réfugié dans l'hôtel où il logeait.

" _\- Tu regrettes, je le comprends,_ continua l'aîné _. Mais même si c'est un sujet qui va sûrement faire la une des ragots pendant un moment, moi, j'ai aimé. Et je n'ai pas honte de ça.  
_  
 _\- J'ai jamais dit que je regrettais,_ _ **baran**_ _ **!**_ , s'indigna le tigre en ouvrant la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont il avait preuve au cours de son combat intérieur. Il se retrouva bien vite face au grand brun qui était appuyé contre le mur en face _,_ les bras croisés et le regard sérieux. Il était indéniablement beau, lui, avec sa confiance en soi désarmante _.  
_  
 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yuri ?_ demanda le Kazakh. _Je te connais plus confiant en temps normal._ "

Bam, en plein dans le mille. Pile ce qu'il fallait pour faire rugir le tigre, il en était sûr. Ce qu'il se passait ?  
Jamais Yuri Plisetsky n'avait affiché ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse en public, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de pareils sentiments, son premier baiser avait été échangé **en direct** , il redoutait le fait d'être rejeté... Et par dessus tout, il avait peur de blesser l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que son tempérament de feu pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Voilà ce qui n'allait pas, parmi tant d'autres raisons toutes aussi valables.

Le blond baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux dorés cachant presque entièrement ses yeux émeraudes et serra les poings, tremblant. L'espace d'un instant, Otabek avait cru déceler une pointe de tristesse dans son regard qui se voulait furieux. Il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas braquer l'enfant si fragile qui se cachait en Yuri. Une larme s'écrasa au sol. Et une deuxième. Il avait vu juste, comme toujours.

" _\- J'ai pas envie de m'attacher..._ _ **j'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour un faible !**_ , rugit-il. _**J'ai pas envie de pleurer devant qui que se soit et regarde moi !**_ _Merde.._ _ **Yuri Plisetsky, le tigre des glaces !**_ _Tch. Ils ont raison,_ _ **tous autant qu'ils sont !**_ _Feya, chaton, peu importe, du moment que c'est faible, ça me correspond !"  
_ Le Russe haletait, ses émotions étant trop intenses pour qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que se soit. Il avait l'impression de se faire consumer, de s'embraser sans savoir comment apaiser ce feu trop ardent qui menaçait de faire fondre son coeur affolé. Un coeur qui ne battait généralement que pour la glace et qui, sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment les raisons, se mit à battre encore plus fort lorsqu'il croisa furtivement le regard attristé de son ami. Il se tint la poitrine de ses deux mains, essayant de reprendre doucement contenance malgré ses difficultés à récupérer un souffle normal. Quand il s'aperçut qu'Otabek allait parler, il poursuivit, d'une voix douce mais abîmée. " _Je finis par détruire tout ce que je touche et avec toi, c'est juste pas possible... J'ai envie que tu restes intact, dans toute ta beauté... Putain... Je mérite même pas le moment que je t'ai volé._ "

Jamais il ne s'était livré autant, ni au Kazakh, ni à personne d'autre. Il était perdu dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. L'amour, la joie, la peur, la tristesse, la honte, la colère. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba à genoux, portant ses mains délicates jusqu'à son visage, essayant de dissimuler les larmes qui s'écoulaient sans répit. Otabek se sentit profondément blessé par la douleur que ressentait le jeune Russe. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se précipita vers son cadet, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible, comme s'il avait eu peur d'abîmer d'autant plus cet être si pur qui pleurait son désarroi. A ce moment, Yurio vit en lui une bouée de sauvetage, alors il s'y agrippa, avec toute la hargne qui l'habitait. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les larmes du plus jeune se tarissent et que ses tremblement cessent. C'est le brun qui brisa le silence.

" _\- Tu n'es pas faible, Yuri. Je crois justement que tu as été fort trop longtemps. Tu as peur d'être blessé ? Tu as peur de me faire du mal ? Si tu as peur de ce que tu ressens, sache simplement qu'il y a des batailles qui se doivent d'être menées pour en ressortir plus fort et qui sait, peut être aussi plus heureux. Quant à certaines faiblesses, celles-ci deviennent parfois les plus grandes forces. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dis que tu avais un regard de soldat ? C'était vrai. Mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dis, c'est qu'au fond de ton regard, j'ai aussi vu des choses que tu ne voulais pas montrer au monde. Et ce soir, en plus de m'avoir embrassé, tu me les as offertes. Merci, Yurio... Je crois qu'il est temps que j'en fasse de même, si tu veux bien._ "

C'était le plus long discours que l'aîné n'ai jamais fait et, quand il se le fit remarquer intérieurement, Yuri ne put que sourire. Décidément, le Kazakh lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, s'en était déconcertant. Mais plus que d'être déconcerté, il se sentit compris, pour la première fois de sa vie. Les mots que lui avaient offerts Otabek l'avaient réchauffé, pas d'une manière étouffante ou destructrice, mais cette fois-ci, d'une chaleur douce et agréable.

" _\- Spasiba, Otabek...  
_  
 _\- De rien, Yuri._ "

Le tigre de Russie s'empara du visage du brun, plongeant ses pupilles claires dans celles, couleur encre, de l'homme lui faisant face. Son regard avait changé, ce n'était plus de la peur, ni de la colère que l'on pouvait y apercevoir mais juste de l'amour, de la gratitude et cette flamme sauvage à laquelle Yurio cédait parfois. Otabek aurait pu se noyer dans ses yeux à cet instant précis. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il rapprocha encore plus leurs visages, réduisant à néant l'espace qui les séparait et qu'il embrassa tendrement le blond. L'Agape habitait absolument tout l'être du plus jeune. Il le comprenait véritablement à présent, cet amour inconditionnel, cette légèreté qui faisait irradier les coeurs épris. Il passa ses mains sous le pull du Kazakh, griffant doucement le dos de celui-ci, tout en continuant de répondre à ses baisers. Après tout, il n'en restait pas moins un tigre, majestueux et indomptable malgré le fait qu'il ait parfois besoin de quelques caresses rassurantes, et s'il avait pu ronronner à cet instant, il l'aurait fait. Otabek, quant à lui, tenait tendrement le visage de la prima de ses deux mains.  
Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. C'est Yuri qui se leva en premier, entraînant son sauveur par la main pour le faire entrer dans sa chambre. Il refermèrent la porte derrière eux.  
Dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, on entendit résonner les rires francs d'un Kazakh qui n'avait jamais vu une chambre dans un tel état et d'un Russe qui était plus heureux que jamais.


End file.
